A Silver lining
by Avalanche-wolf-380
Summary: Percy suffers from being ignored by everyone except i couple few while annabeth is unsure about their relationship and goes of to percy enemy (AKA his newly found brother which total is asshole) while his love sucks he is at adopted by CHAOS and get a nice baby sister (SORY KAITLYN BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT) not finish.


**Hi hope you like it just and i'd appreciate if you don't spam me and if you don't like this then don't read no one stoping is my first book so to be critical i'm no professional. and know tHAT I'M ONLY 12 SO MY SPELLING AND PUNCTATION SUCKS OK! SOR i admit i rage at time anyway here the story. (kaitlyn don't rage at me you knew i wouldn't write that crap) **

**and i do not own percy jackson**

A Silver lining

Chapter 1: Betrayal

_Percy POV_

it been five months since we defeated Gaea and her goons, and three months since last time i saw annabeth the only girl i came to love. every time i thought of her my heart skipped her golden locks shined like actual gold and her stormy eyes could but any storm to shame, her eyes could make you just melt from her gaze the beauty they contained made my heart skip.

"kelp heard are you in there" Thalia asked

"yes i am" i said rubbing my skull

"give him a break. he just making googley eye and kissy face at his thought bubble of is anna bethy. i'm sure annabeth loves boys who make kissy faces in the air just at the thought of her " Nico snickered

The three of them had been on a quest for the last three months although percy was doing most of the work since it was only reason they were only on this stupid quest because it was just for athena throwing monster to kill so i could the approval of my relationship with her daughter annabeth.. snap out of i mentally hit myself. anyway i finally got her approval and after one week i shall purpose to her.

_Time skip~_

when they were near the camp entrance i heard the scream of terror from the woods . i ran to see what had happens i came to a small clearing a kid was grovelling at the feet of 5 hellhounds i uncapped Riptide i slashed and stabbed the hell hounds soon i was in a sea f dust. when he turned to see the boy he noticed he was around his age accept and his eyes were the same sea green as his he had raven black accept he was a bit more chubby and shorter then he was and he hair was straight unlike his untameable locks.

"are you alright?" a powerful voice came from behind him. he turned to see Poseidon. his father looked the same as usual except the worried look in his eyes and that his arm where outstretch like expecting a hug. i was about to run into his arms when the kids ran past me and threw himself in his arms.

"daddy i was attacked by 12 hell hound(not true he just exaggerating what a dick) while he" pointing a accusing finger at me "just stood and there and i helped him but he threatened to hurt me if i told anyone i killed the hellhounds not him." he said crying in my father arms i was about to defend myself but he beat me

"Perseus you are to treat my son with respect he is my favourite son and you are to treat him like a god even if it kills you which i don't mind. but if you don't i well personally escort you to Tartarus son or not " his voice shocked me i couldn't settle for words so a give a small nod. after that he turned to the kid "Malcolm if he ever treat you like that again know you're always welcome in Atlantis and you're better then him and that you saved Olympus in the titans war and the second not him and that he dirt compared to you" i was shocked how much he cared for him

I entered camp with my father and my "step-brother" the ground shock and everyone instantly looked at us with scared faces

"Campers meet your superior and the best demigod of all time and killer of thousand of monster my FAVOURITE son Malcolm and here is um my embarrassment of a son" at that he instantly forgot about me and turned to Malcolm "since i love you so dearly i give you most of percy powers and Riptide since he unskilled of wield it and if he ever treat you like that you can do whatever you want because i shall disown him the next time he pulls a stunt like that again" with that he lift his trident towards me then towards me i could feel my powers seep away from me and a powerful aura glistened around him. i felt like crying yet i wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Nico and Thalia turned to me and asked what in hades happened i explained. as i explained they had look of disgust on their face. once they finish they where silentthen.

"well that sucks"Nico simply said. i just gave him i look that said i know it sucks.

"well sorry man but just ignore him he just another asshole"Nico replied we laughed for minute or so which cheered me up

after that we toke our separate ways Thalia went to go practice archery to wait for the hunters to pick her up since she is still a huntress while Nico just went back to the under world while i started to search for annabeth. i saw her laying on the beach , her hair glistened in the sun i was about to approach her but i stepped towards her but i instantly regretted it she was in the lap of a boy. i saw he was whispering in her ear something and she blushed and kissed him on the lips. as i was about to leave a twig broke he instantly looked around i instantly knew that i ran from the beach before he could se me.

my heart had been torn i ran from the beach crying ignoring the question gaze of demigods as i past them as i ran towards my cabin. i knew there had to be something wrong it couldn't be but i knew the face it was plain as day. the caught in my throat but i blurted it out as if poison in my mouth "MALCOLM"

_the next day~_

i woke with a hole in my heart it felt like an endless abyss. i couldn't even form any anger i was depressed. I dragged my self out of my bed for breakfast. i sat there without touching my food. why i_ thought she loved me? how long has it been? why? i could feel tears well in my eyes how much did i mean to her?_ i knew i could never feel her comfort again her loving gaze her tender kisses. **i well never love again** with that i let the tears fall it was nothing i didn't care the comfort the other campers gave me i only cared for annabeth comfort.

days got worse lies and rumor came they started to call me names and bully me especially my step brother he started to tell be it was my fault for what happened when i first met him and he "saved me" and convinced them that everything that happened was my fault the demi-gods death the titans war their problem but what hurt the most was that my most trusted friend left me for Malcolm it started with Katie she found her garden destroyed and blamed me

_"i thought you were my friend but you're a worthless scum bag you the reason why they died you never helped us you just stood and watch you never loved us you used us i wish it was you who died you are nothing to us if you were a real person you wouldn't have let them die you the most heartless person i know you killed the because you were a coward __and you're the most unloyal person i know"_ her words burned in my head as she screeched at me my eyes poured as the niceset girl i ever meet showed so much anger she kicked me leaving me bruised and hurt. day after day each left me for him.

_1 week later~_

"Hey runt what are you doing at my table" i looked up seeing my smug brother looking down on him even though i was taller then him

" what do you mean your table this table for Poseidon kids not brats like you" that wiped the smug right of his face

"i dare you say that again RUNT" he said pressing Riptide to my throat

"don't call me Runt" a said picking up a rock and leaping on him then slamming the dam stone to into his throat

**"Get of my son"** i looked to see my father looking at me with murderous eyes

"dad he tried to hurt me again just because i wanted to sit down at your table" he used a fake scared face which the gods feel for

" percy jackson i expected you to be better then this" the words struck him why would they say that it wasn't his fault and science when did Zeus care for a Poseidon kid

" Perseus jackson i from know on disown you" with that he pointed his trident at me i could feel the comfort from the sea turn to dust and turn to sadness.

i felt empty the was nothing left i had lost everything my father, my love, my friends and my powers. the hole only grew at each day i was shunned by all everytime i got near someone they would scream then everyone would throw rocks at me each time they would they would take my cursed blade riptide and gave my face a new scar showing that i was too be hated and shunned.

_2 days after~_

i finally gave in to Malcolm lies maybe it was my fault if it weren't for me they would still be alive what have i done. i can't stay here anymore i told myself. it brings to much pain to me. if what death lies i shall greet it i deserve it. i have to tell my mom i want at least see the last person i love who loves me back before i die. even if i didn't i will still want to tell her i loved her even if she hates me.

**If you want more comment below what should happen next and if you liked it leave in the comments because this is my first book i ever made. **


End file.
